AfterWards
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: This is about what happens after the events in One piece movie 6 Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island , There will be small hinting between a LuZo and may become more to the point of Lemon latter on. Pls R&R. Rated T now may change to M latter on.


Summery

This is about what happens after the events in One piece movie 6 (Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island), There will be small hinting between a LuZo and may become more.

* * *

I do not own One piece or any characters that are in this. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1- Avoidance of sleep

-3rd person point of view-

It had only been a week since the horrible occurrence with Lily and Baron Omatsuri on Omatsuri Island. Luffy could still feel the unbearable pain from all those arrows piercing his body simultaneously, He may not have had any real injuries from the arrows left but they still seemed to hurt as bad as if he would have had some form of actual injury from them. He had also been having a hard time sleeping since the incident but didn't really take it serious at first, But after the 3rd day he knew something was wrong, because right when he would close his eyes he would always remember the things that had happened to them. But no one else had any memories of what had happened to them well they were on Omatsuri Island, so he didn't want to make them remember or make them feel bad about what had been plaguing him since the horrible event happened, so he went with what he thought would be easiest and decided not to tell them about what was happening to him and what had happened to them, he told them that when they asked any questions he told them that he had gotten in to a fight with someone over a very stupid problem he was having and that they were vacationing and he ended up causing them all problems, he made sure to take all of the blame on himself because of what Sanji had said was still lingering in his head and anything else he told them was all lies that he had made up that he though would make sure that no one was going to want to know anything more about there vacation.

-Luffy's POV-

I sat in the crows nest like I had the last 7 days taking Robin's place, the first time was since I couldn't sleep at all the first night after we had left and really I didn't want to anyways so I decided that I would let robin sleep so she was rested instead of myself since I couldn't get to sleep no matter what I tried. The first night it was almost 3 when I took her place but all the other nights I had already planned to take her place so I was up watching over everyone by about 9 or 10 at night. I yawned as I felt a sharp mind ringing pain beside my right eye, A sudden light then it went to black as flashes of all of my nakama dieing over and over again flew past my eyes. I grabbed the right side of my head and hit it against the wooden rim of the crows nest as the pain and vision's began to slowly subsided. My breathing straightened out as I calmed down enough to take a quick look around the ship for anyone who may of heard my noisy occurrence.

I had gotten almost no sleep since we had departed from the Island, and When I was in the men's quarter's I decided pretended to sleep till someone would come in to wake me up or I would also get up if I had been laying in there for more then the amount of time I normally would, I knew that I needed to sleep but I really didn't want to and even when I had tried it was impossible I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried so I just gave up. I would play and act like normal when I was with or near the others but I was getting warn out very quickly from this act and knew that I needed to sleep tonight even if I had to go and ask chopper for some type of medicine to help me get some sleep, because if I didn't I would either go insane or would do something that would definitely give away the fact that I was suffering and was really scared of everything lately. I definitely had insomnia and had experienced a psychological trauma back on the Island and I definitely wasn't taking it good and to make it worse I was hiding it from everyone else that I could confide in. Instead of asking for help I kept the burden to myself and I was slowly being destroyed from the inside out.

I heard a noise coming from the deck so I yawned and looked over the edge of the crows nest. I saw Zoro climbing up to where I was and whispered tom myself "Shit, Is he coming up here to switch with Robin, damn no one knows except Robin that I have been the one up here overnight for the last week because she always came up right before the Switch."

Suddenly I heard a small voice whisper to me "Sorry Mr. Captain, I won't make it there fast enough, good luck."

I turned to jump when Zoro climbed over the edge "Hey Robin it's time to swi….tc…hhh, Luffy why the heck are you up here."

I smiled "I decide to give Robin a break tonight so I took her place."

Zoro looked at my suspiciously then shrugged as he sat down beside me " Well its time to Switch then."

I looked at him "That's okay I can stay up here if you want to go back to bed."

Zoro frowned at me "What's wrong with you lately, I know there's been something off with you since we left that stupid Island we were on."

I smiled weakly at him "Nothing's wrong I just haven't really been able to sleep since then."

Zoro grabbed my hand "Why don't you get something from Chopper."

I smiled at him "Yeah I will tomorrow and I think I'll sleep in the room that's originally made for the captain so that it's quieter then the guys dorm."

Zoro wrapped the blanket he brought up with him around us and smiled slightly "Okay then if you can't sleep for now then you can help be lookout with me."

I laughed slightly as I breathed out seeing the fog float from my mouth "Damn it's cold out here tonight, it's certainly worse then the last few days."

Zoro looked at the bags under my eyes "Just a question how much sleep have you had for the last week."

I yawned again lieing e a few hours why."

He looked at me surprised "How can you not be tired."

I laid my head on his shoulder as I spoke "I am, I just can't get to looked again "Why not, What's stopping you."

I laughed to distract him "Oh it's nothing."

I stood up and wrapped Zoro in his blanket then jumped off the crows nest and went and sat in my hammock in the men's quarters, after a while I was just laying there and when ever I closed my eyes I saw one of my friends lying dead before me and was instantly sitting up again breathing heavily as I tried to calm down a bit, when I had slightly calmed down I laid back down and closed my eyes waiting for my next nightmare to begin.

I opened my eyes and just though to myself time to get up, It's light out now and everyone else is up and I really didn't want to lay there any longer. When I left the room I went straight to the small infirmary and knocked on the door "Hey chopper are you in there, I really need to talk to you."

Chopper opened the door and looked up at me "Um, what would you like Luffy."

I walked in and closed the door "I Haven't been able to get to sleep lately so can you give me some medicine that will force me to sleep."

Chopper looked in his bag then walked over to the shelf and looked through a few bottles and grabbed one and handed it to me "Take half of a pill, an hour before you plan to go to sleep and they should make you sleep at least 8 hours, if you take that amount, if I gave you a normal dosage you would probably sleep a day or 2, and remember if someone wakes you up to re-take the half a pill because the effects of the last dosage will stop the instant you wake up and you'll be up then if this medicine doesn't work or you end up having a bad side effect come talk to me, ok."

I took the bottle and walked out of the room and then went to the captain's room that I usually avoid since I enjoy staying with the guys, But I just wouldn't be able to tonight and set the bottle down on the table. Then I left and walked over to the kitchen and decided it was time for food, As I was eating everyone stared at me like I was a ghost "Um why's everyone looking at me."

Sanji set another plate of food down in front of me and I looked at it "I think I'm full already."

Usopp ran up beside me looked at Nami after touching my forehead "Call chopper, He has a fever."

I stood up and backed away from him "I'm fine nothings wrong with me."

Usopp walked up to me "Then why do your eyes keep avoiding me."

I begged trying to get him to stop asking me questions since I was already tired and already had a really bad headache "There's nothing wrong with me I'm completely fine, Please just continue with your breakfast."

Zoro stood up and walked beside me "Luffy look at me now."

I looked up at him still avoiding eye contact "What."

"Luffy I said look at me which means eye contact and now tell me that your 100% okay."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out my body was literally rejecting the thought of me lying to Zoro, Suddenly my right eye began to hurt again and I collapsed in to Zoro's arm's saying "Shit why now, ahhh, my head."

**-Start Of Flash Back-**

**I heard Sanji blaming everything on me and I knew it was my fault but I couldn't believe he had just said what he had said. **

**But the moment it really hit me, exactly what he had said, that it was all my fault was when Baron Omatsuri had me pined against the wall and was telling me I was all alone and that all of my nakama had a died, Then he asked me if I wanted to die and at that moment the only thing that registered in my mind was the word yes, So I decided to stay silent and wait for my death. **

**-End Of Flash Back- **

I squeezed Zoro's shoulder's really hard as I tried to stop the pain, but my head continued to throb and then I pushed off him and slammed my head against the floor in a attempt to the stop the pain and like usually for some reason It did, as I sat up and the blood dripped down my forehead I lend against the wall. "Zoro I'm so tired can I sleep, am I aloud to sleep or will my mind still continue to punish me, and pull the only thing at this moment that I need away."

The last thing I heard was Zoro calling my name as I slipped out of consciousness.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Story Info

I have chapter 2 for this one half way done, but I think that it still might be a while till it gets updated. Also this is one that I had to write I couldn't get the story line out of my head after watching the movie.

* * *

Extra Authors News and Info

I may be updating a few of my other One piece FanFic but I am in the process of moving right now and have almost no free time, So when I do get something on any of my Fanfic's typed out then I will update it.

* * *

New story announcement

One more thing…. I will be doing the 100 short stories challenge and they will all be One piece short stories, They will be Romance and none romance, Hentai and Yaoi pairings and sometimes will have Lemon,They will mostly center around Luffy and maybe a few around Ace or Zoro, and I will be throwing all of the already done short stories that I wrote a while ago on my laptop on it, when ever I have a little bit of time to finish, edit and fix them, They probably won't be really long and if I do have one that will be 2 or 3 parts it will be put up as story 1 part 2 or 1 part 3 till that stories over then I will continue on to the next story number.


End file.
